nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
October Sky
Follow the short mini-stories of those that would name an era, the Admirals of the Era of the Admirals before they were such. The sky is the limit, I want to fly, fly higher than the sky! Characters Story 1 *Kasper Woldtvedt - Eldest daughter of House Woldtvedt, she makes a controversial decision to go to Reanbell Military Academy *Alidee Kaphisilla - Friend and master to Kasper. *Eriel Woldtvedt - Leader of Depth Heaven, younger sister of Kasper. Story 2 *Isaac Sutherland - A Narthean Admiral, he was devastated when he found his wife cheating on him with his rival from the military academy. *Miona Aster - A military recruiter for Noir. Mini-Story-Arcs Story 1: Rain on a Sunny Day The struggles between family, duty, and desire, the memory that Admiral Kasper Woldtvedt recalls during a silent night in the Fifth Swell. Story 2: Warmth of the Winter Morn Miona trudges through the town of Antioch one winter morn, she is late to work and is rushing when she stumbles upon the body of a man lying in the snow. Not wanting to leave him, she wakes him up and after having a look at her, he thanks and hugs her. Miona smacks him away and warns him that she had better not be late before leaving. : Smiling the man picks up her security I.D. card that she dropped when she smacked him, the name on it reads: Miona Aster. After work, Miona is surprised to find the man waiting for her. He returns her I.D. card and asks her on a date. : At a restaurant Miona thinks to herself how surprised she is that she accepted his invitation, almost as if she couldn't deny. They talk for a bit, he introduces himself as Isaac, an murderer. This surprises her and she backs away slowly, but he laughs it off calling it a joke and tells her his real occupation is military admiral. : Miona tells him that being a murderer sounded believable whereas a drifter like him being an admiral is absurd, she refuses to believe it. The next morning Miona sees on the news that they believe an admiral is under suspicion for assault. She rushes to area she met Isaac and is surprised to find him there. Upon seeing him, her expression becomes softer and he takes the chance to kiss her, which she doesn't resist. : After the kiss, Isaac asks her if this means they are a couple and she blushes it aside before sneezing. Isaac asks her to hold his bag while he buys medicine for her. Still in a little daze, Miona looks inside the bag and finds a small knife. : Isaac comes back with the medicine and she takes it quickly, still thinking of the knife in the bag. Isaac tells her that he has a few things to take care of tomorrow, so if she'll wait until the day after, he'd like to invite her to a date. She agrees and they part, her mind still on the knife. While at work, Miona researches the assault victim and realizes that she isn't dead and that her hospital location is public information. She tries to look up information on the admiral under suspicion, but finds nothing. : The next morning Isaac steps into the hospital with a bouquet of flowers and is stopped by Miona, who hugs him tightly. Surprised, he asks her what's wrong and she pleads with him to let it go, he has her now and he can start anew. Still confused, Isaac asks her what she means. She explains that the assaulter that has been on the news is him and that he plans to use the knife to finish the victim. : Outside, Isaac gives Miona the bad with the knife still wrapped in it. He explains to her that he use to be a career person like her, always on time and on top of things. He had a wonderful girlfriend and felt like he was on top of the world, but one day he got off of work early and discovered his girlfriend was sleeping with his rival. Miona inquires if he was mad that she cheated on him. He denies it and explains that he was angry his rival could even be compared to him. The person that actually stabbed her had been his rival, they both were being played by her and he couldn't stand that thought. : Isaac holds Miona closer to him. He tells her that he had gotten drunk that night and with a wrapped knife in hand went to sleep in the snow. He promised himself that if he didn't die and woke up, that he would take care of the issue with his girlfriend. : He expected to die, but was surprised and delighted when Miona woke him up. Seeing her so concerned with making it to work on time, made him think of the him a day earlier and so he became interested in her. He pats his bag that she is holding and tells her that even since he met her, he doesn't need that anymore because she released him from his hatred. Pulling her into his arms, he tells her that he can't imagine going back to the days without her and the two share a kiss. Notes Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals